


Nocturne of Love

by cherikstony



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Angst and Feels, Classical Music, Erik has Feelings, M/M, Rich Charles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherikstony/pseuds/cherikstony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik, a poor German pianist meets Charles the novelist.  They instantly hit it off. Basically the love story between Frédéric Chopin and Amantine-Lucile-Aurore Dupin told as Erik Lehnsherr and Charles Xavier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Erik died on a rainy October Day. All of Paris, well those that mattered anyway, attended his funeral. They all wanted to pay respect to the genius who shook the foundation of the music world. You see the society took this funeral more of a social gathering than anything else, and if your presence was missing it meant you wasn’t as upper class as you would have thought! Of course the White Queen, Emma Frost was there, dressed in a modest yet fabulous black gown, sobbing her dear heart out at the very front, while Azazel, standing next to her, took off his hat and even his devilish tail hang low. The Church of Madeleine was filled to the absolute brim, but Charles was not there. Charles, the weight that was on Erik's heart until he died, the name that was on Erik's lips until he died, the man that had Erik's love until he died, was not there.


	2. Chapter 2

"How dare he! how dare he reject my marriage proposal for his bloody daughter? I fucken proposed to Magda! Not to her nosy father!" twenty eight years old Erik complained to Azazel on his carriage," me, Erik Lehnsherr, the most talented pianist in Europe, the rising star of romantism, how....how could he just reject me like that! I absolutely cannot believe it! That horrid horrid man!"

"He is the Duke, Erik. And you are just some self-claimed prodigy of a lad who has nothing but what’s on your back and a naïve dream. " Azazel attempted to consolidate his friend, "hey, don't worry about it, there are always other girls out there you know, I mean if Miss Magda is a no go just try your charms on someone else. Da?”

“But Azazel, you know very well there is no one that suits me more than my dear Magda. “Erik woefully buried his head between his hands.” She was the one Azazel! She was perfect for me. I mean who else with that kind of money and that kind of aristocratic influence would love me?”

“Oh you will be surprised.” Azazel said with a wink, “Now, we shall head over to Emma’s! you need to relax and apparently she was able to obtained this fantastic Chateau d Yquem. As her friends we would not let that witch devour the drink all by herself now would we?”

Erik said nothing, merely offered Azazel a weak but appreciative smile. He felt better already. _Azazel was right_ , he thought, _there really isn’t much I can do about this situation, might as well relax and enjoy Emma’s prized goods. Who knows where I will be tomorrow._

Emma’s house was already alight when their carriage pulled stop at the front entrance. A magnificent white mansion sat upon her ancestral grounds. Gentlemen walked on high air with their dress jackets and top hats, while ladies dazzled the surroundings with family heirlooms and ermine furs. _One of these days, I shall become one of them!_ Erik promised himself, shifting on his feet, he wrapped his coat closer to his body, and walked in.

Erik and Azazel found Emma in the centre of the ball room, deep in conversation the Marquis of Alorna. She saw them from the corner of her eye and excused herself. Erik was greeted with a kiss on the cheek and a genuine affectionate hug. “Oh Erik darling, I’m so glad you are here, come, there’s someone you must meet!” didn’t give him a minute to breathe, Emma dragged Erik away from the crowd as soon as the hug had ended; ignoring Azazel’s presence completely, knowing that he is competent enough to find her secret stash of top quality vodka.

“Charles, oh dearest Charles this is the man I was telling you about, the most talented Mr Lehnsherr!” Emma tapped a short brunette standing alone on the balcony, “don’t mind his sully expression, but he actually finds delights in conversation.” With a shove Emma pushed Erik towards Charles and left with a wink.

Erik muttered German swears under his breath, he turned and was met with the most transpiring azure eyes he has ever seen. Even in the dim candle lights they shine like stars. Erik gulped. He couldn’t find his voice nor his courage to speak, instead he just stood there like an idiot and gaped at the pretty brunette. _He is simply the most exquisite creature I’ve ever seen in my life._ He thought fervently, never taken his eyes off the beautiful lad who was now beaming right at him. Erik felt his heart melt with warmth, as if the very source of love spread down his lean body and limbs, he felt his lungs tighten, as if a large hand had squeezed all the elements out of them, and his prized sharpness turned into a pile of mushiness. All he wanted to do was to place his head in Charles’s lap and let him stroke his hair, and maybe purr a little.

“Well Mr Lehnsherr, it is certainly a pleasure to finally meet you.” Oxford English accented voice carried across the speaker’s delight, “I am Charles, Charles Xavier, a novelist actually.”

“Have you written anything? Mr Xavier.” Somehow Erik found his voice and he croaked out the first question that popped into his head. _Oh great, now he is going to think I am a rude stuck-up._ Erik instantly regretted every single one of his words that left his mouth.

“Please, call me Charles, I insist! And actually, I’m in the process of writing my first novel, it’s about the changes that occurred in mankind since the beginning of time until now, I am very intrigued about this topic.” Charles exclaimed, “You see, I do not believe man has always been the same since the very beginning, it simply cannot be! Our ancestors would have been so different from us today, as we would be to our descendants in the unforeseeable future!”

“It is indeed a fascinating topic, I often wonder myself how we would differ from the Gauls.” Erik had absolutely no knowledge on the topic at all, but he was trying his best to engage Charles into a viable conversation. “Besides our ancestors, why are we different to the habitants of foreign lands? I mean why are the Cathay people are yellow skinned and dark haired, while we are milky white with variation of hair colour?”

“Oh Erik that is such a good question, well my theory is that similarities are passed down via our blood lines as we reproduce, each generation possess a certain amount of similarity to their forefathers. As we continued down the line, there will be less and less similarities being inherited from the first ancestor, and hence the presence of the differences.” Charles explained slowly, introducing new concepts into Erik’s head.

And so the two of them continued on their tête-à-tête, dragging each topic on and on. It was hard to believe, but Erik actually enjoyed the talk, as well as the company. It was just the way Charles talked and listened which made him feel like he was the only one in the world that mattered. They sat on the balcony looking at the starry sky and sipping Emma’s precious Chateau d Yquem, they’ve shared details on childhood and aspirations, debated on the importance of the recent French revolution and chatted about future aspirations. It was close to midnight when the fireworks started, the mesmerising patterns decorated the sky, Erik looked down at Charles, and he could feel happiness and contentment vibrate off the younger man. I could look at him forever, I wish I could hold him in my arms forever. He thought gloomily and that is when Charles placed his hands on Erik’s face, tipped his feet, leaned up and kissed him fully on the mouth.

_Oh_ , Erik thought. Oh indeed.


End file.
